Eurys/Quotes
Battle Quotes When Selected * "Let me at 'em!" (Full/High Health) * "I'm totally fine. Let's go!" (Medium Health) * "This is nothing..." (Low Health) When Healed * "You saved my skin!" * "I'll pay you back!" * "Thanks, bro!" (If Erin heals her) Using Healing Item * "Ugh, it's edible, but seriously?" (Disliked) * "Yeah, I guess this is fine." (Neutral) * "Whoa, not bad! Got more?" (Liked) * "How'd you know?! I LOVE these!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Come on, that should have hit you!" * "Dodgy little bastard..." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Pfft, tough luck for you, buddy." * "A for Effort!" Dual Support * "We've got this." * "I'll cover you!" * "You're not alone." * "Deep breath..." * "This will be fun." * "Give 'em hell!" Dual Strike * "You're wide open!" * "And one from me!" * "Smile!" * "This is taking too long!" * "I got this!" Dual Guard * "Hey, watch it!" * "That was a close one." * "Denied!" Critical Quotes * "Just try me!" * "I bid you Adieu!" * "Don't break..!" * "Die with magnificence!" * "I won't hesitate anymore!" (Upon finishing Act 2) Finishing Blow * "See ya!" * "Bullseye!" * "You're done!" Defeating an Enemy * "That's another one down." * "Oof, that must've hurt." * "Hehe." * "Come on, that wasn't even a challenge!" * "The student surpasses the master, huh?" (Upon defeating Kyrie) * "That one was for Rosanne." (Upon defeating Edmond) Partner defeats an Enemy * "Hey, not bad!" * "Oh, thanks!" * "I could have taken 'em!" * "We make a pretty good team!" Nearby Ally/Partner defeated Enemy * "Whoa, teach me that move!" (Critical Hit) * "Nice! Keep it up!" (Critical Hit) * "Trying to show Big Sis up?" (Erin defeats an enemy) * *Sniffle* "They grow up so fast..." (Erin defeats an enemy) * "I almost feel sorry for them..." (Sebastien defeats an enemy) * "Whoa-ho! Great going, partner!" (A+ Support defeats an enemy) * "Hehe... I feel like I'm falling for you all over again." (S Support defeats an enemy) * "Oh, you wanna compete, huh?" * "Score one for you!" Negative Reaction to Ally/Partner * "Better luck next time." * "Er... I hope you didn't mean to do that." * "Hey, focus. Come on." * "Was it something you ate?" * "Slipping up, Seabass?" ''(Sebastien) * ''"Just leave the fighting to me." (Erin) Nearby Ally/Partner below Half Health * "It's fine to be tough, but shouldn't you heal?" * "Uhh... You need to get that looked at. Like now." * "Hey, don't be a hero! You're no good to us dead!" * "Quit trying to sacrifice yourself! Get behind me, NOW!" (Erin) Defeated * "I... I can still... Fight..." * "Even now... I'm still too weak...?" (Defeated by Kyrie) * "Father... Mother... I'm sorry..." (Defeated by Edmond) Retreating * "Ow, oww... I can't believe I overdid it like this... Sorry Val, everyone. I'm going to have to retreat. Death * "Ha... Hahaha... You're kidding me... I can't die here, I... I still have so much to... Erin..." Battle Conversations Vs. Kyrie Eurys: '"Kyrie..." '''Kyrie: '"Haven't I taught you to call me 'Master', Eurys?" 'Eurys: '"...Tell me. Why? Why did you do all this? Why did you kill Father?" 'Kyrie: '"You should know the answer already, my pupil." 'Eurys: '"I want to hear it from you. I won't believe it from anyone else." 'Kyrie: '"If that is your wish. As you should be aware by now, I was never loyal to Rosanne, to Naeomi. There was only one master for me, and that was Sir Edmond. My duty was to infiltrate Rosanne and manipulate it from within, climbing the ranks and garnering the truth and support of both the Duchess and the people. When the time was right, I was supposed to overthrow the dukedom, and align it with Valm. And that is precisely what happened." 'Eurys: '"..." '''Kyrie: "Now then. Will you still childishly cling to hope in front of the one who slew your own mother? If that is the case, then-" Eurys: "...Thank you, Master." Kyrie: "I beg your pardon?" Eurys: "For being truthful with me. For telling me what you really are. Now I can skewer a hole between your eyes with a clear conscience." Kyrie: "Is that right... Good. Then come at me." General Quotes Summary Screen * "Another easy win. Glad to see we're all good!" (Easy Victory) * "That was way tougher than it should have been... Let's make sure it doesn't happen again." (Hard Victory) * "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I could really use some rest right now." (Fatigued) * "Damn it... If I were only a little faster, then..." (Ally died) * "I failed... How could I fail to protect my only brother?! I'm horrible... Erin..." (Erin dies) * "You of all people... You can't leave us alone like this, come on... Get up, Sebastien..." (Sebastien dies) * "Aha... This can't be happening... How could I fail you like this? I promised you, didn't I...?" (S or A+ Support dies) Level up * "Just look at these muscles! If you want to feel them, don't be shy!" (Strength Level up) * "Guess I can learn a thing or two from Erin after all..." (Magic Level up) * "Using a bow takes more than power. It also takes patience and diligence." (Skill Level up) * "Hehe, let's see the baddies try hitting me now!" (Speed Level up) * "I feel like visiting the tavern after this battle!" (Luck Level up) * "Getting bulky is good, but... I hope I can at least still look pretty while doing so... (Defense Level up) * "Yeah, come at me, you dastardly mages! I'll pin an arrow in your skull!" (Resistance Level up) * "Damn... That's kind of embarrassing..." (0-1 Stat Level up) * "I'm finally looking like I'm ready to lead." (0-1 Stat Level up, most stats maxed) Class Change * "Heh, as long as I'm in the field, no one's too far for me." (Promote to Sniper) * "I'm pretty handy with a sword, you know. You just watch and see." (Reclass to Myrmidon) * "I became friends with this little guy back at home when I was a kid. I know a thing or two about aerial combat! ...I'm shaking? No I'm not, shut up!" (Reclass to Wyvern Rider) * "I'm only going to get stronger from here on out. You just watch and see!" (Promotion) * "I've always been pretty adaptable. I'm up for any kind of challenge!" (Class Change) Barracks Leader Encounter Quotes * "Oh, hey there boss! Check it out... I wonder who's going to eat this unpeeled orange..." * "All right... Almost fixed... Ugh, damn it, stupid thing!! ....Oh, boss! ...I didn't throw that. I swear." * "Yaawn.... It's so boring here... Hey Val! Let's go hunting! I'll show you how to round up boars!" * "Morning, Boss! I just got back from hunting. Today's game was great!" * "Ahhh, afternoons are the best, especially when we're not in a battle. Why don't we go out and spar for a bit, boss?" * "Whoa, I didn't realize you were a night owl too! Why don't we go and prank someone?" Idle Quotes * "It's so quiet around here... I guess I should just savor it." * "Put the string there, stretch it down, and... Damn, it broke..." Found Item * "Ooh... Maybe I could use this." (Finds Weapon) * "Who in the name of the gods would leave some perfectly good food lying around like this?!" (Finds Food item) * "Would you look at that... What is that?" (Finds Item) Boosted Stats * "I feel like today's hunt is going to be really good!" Talking with another character * "Hey, watch yourself out there, okay? You're invaluable to us, so if you died we wouldn't be the same." * "We all got hopes and dreams. What's yours?" * "...It's kind of tough for me to say this, but... Name, I really want you to be careful out there. You mean so much to me." (S Support) * "Eheh... hey, Name. You're uh... You're looking really good today. W-Well, I mean, you look good every day, but... (S Support) * "Umm.... Name? I got you something. You know... to show my affection. I... er... I love you. And I hope you like it!" (S Support) * "I have your back, Name. Long as we're together, nothing's gonna stop us!" (A+ Support) * "Name, my Blood Brother/Sister! I actually got something for you today! Take a look at this! (A+ Support) * "Hey, Name, I heard it was your birthday! Here, I made you a little something!" (Character's Birthday)